


A stolen moment

by vendettadays



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: In the midst of it all, Tifa and Aerith share a stolen moment together.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	A stolen moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Tifa released a shuddering breath as Aerith’s hand slid along the bare skin of her ribs, tickled the dip of her waist, and gripped her hip. Her fingers threaded through long, brown hair, messing up gentle curls.

It was just the two of them, hidden away in a selfish, stolen moment of weakness.  Tifa gasped as lips brushed the inside of her thigh. Green eyes looked up from between her legs, a silent question in the heat of Aerith’s breaths on her skin. Tifa nodded and a moan escaped her as she lost herself to the heat of Aerith’s mouth.


End file.
